


Una Doncella Misteriosa

by AliceLawrenBlack72



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 七つの大罪 - 鈴木央 | Nanatsu no Taizai | The Seven Deadly Sins - Suzuki Nakaba (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Acción & Aventura & Fantacía &, Amistad & Familia & Humor & Romance, Celos, El Continente de Britannia, F/M, Higurashi Kagome X Harem Inverso, La Perla de Shikon, La Época Feudal, Multi, Mundos Alternativos, Viaje en el tiempo, viaje dimensional
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28360032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceLawrenBlack72/pseuds/AliceLawrenBlack72
Summary: UA: Por más que intentaban, ninguno de ellos podía sacarse ese par de hermosos ojos azules de la mente. Era oficial, estaban irremediablemente jodidos.
Relationships: Arthur Pendragon / Elizabeth Liones, Escanor / Merlín, Hawzer / Diane, Higurashi Kagome & InuYasha, Higurashi Kagome & Sesshomaru, Higurashi Kagome & Shippou & Shiori, Higurashi Kagome / Harem, Monspeet / Derieri
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Prólogo

**Título:** Una Doncella Misteriosa.

**Emparejamiento:** Kagome x Harem Inverso.

**Género:** Romance / Angustia / Familia / Humor.

**Historia Crossover:** Inuyasha and Nanatsu no Taizai.

**Resumen.**

UA: Por más que intentaban, ninguno de ellos podía sacarse ese par de hermosos ojos azules de la mente. Era oficial, estaban irremediablemente jodidos.

**Disclaimer:** no soy dueña de los personajes deNanatsu ni del anime y manga. Estos son propiedad de su increíble creador Nakaba Suzuki. Tampoco soy dueña de el Manga y Anime de Inuyasha, son propiedad de su creadora Rumiko Takahashi.

**NANATSU X INUYASHA NANATSU X INUYASHA NANATSU X INUYASHA NANATSU X INUYASHA NANATSU X INUYASHA NANATSU X INUYASHA**

Prólogo.

**NANATSU X INUYASHA NANATSU X INUYASHA NANATSU X INUYASHA NANATSU X INUYASHA NANATSU X INUYASHA NANATSU X INUYASHA**

Zeldris, el hijo más joven del rey demonio, y portador del mandamiento de la piedad, caminaba por los pasillos vacíos del castillo del reino de Camelot con un notorio ceño fruncido.

Y uno se pregunta..., ¿cuál será la causa del enojo del príncipe demonio?, pues simple, hace cuatro días atrás, el pelinegro había reunido dos grupos conformados de demonios rojos, azules y grises, para atacar los pueblos de la zona sureste y este de Britannia, no obstante, para su gran consternación, solo los demonios que atacaron la zona sureste regresaron, del segundo grupo no volvieron a saber nada.

Todo es muy extraño, pensaba con seriedad el verdugo del clan demonio. Los únicos capaces de acabar con la gran cantidad de demonios enviados a estos lugares eran Los Siete Pecados Capitales, sin embargo, estos últimos habían estado enfrascados en batalla contra ellos, así que no era posible que los pecados fuesen los responsables de eliminar a los demonios que enviaron.

La situación tendría que ser investigada más a fondo, de preferencia, por uno de ellos. No le gustaba para nada la idea de algún otro posible enemigo o enemigos de identidad desconocida, lo suficientemente capaces de convertirse en una futura amenaza rondando por ahí.

Llegando finalmente a su destino, la sala del trono, el príncipe demonio tomó asiento en éste, sin perder el hilo de sus pensamientos. Haciendo uso de su poder de telepatía, mandó a llamar a uno de los demonios que resguardaban el castillo.

El demonio al llegar delante del príncipe, se inclinó con respeto, luego se postró un par de metros frente al trono.

"¿Me ha llamado, Lord Zeldris?"

"Así es Raiser. Dos demonios de tu elección irán bajo tu mando de misión al este de Britannia, para investigar que ocurrió con el grupo de demonios que fueron enviados a atacar esa zona días atrás. Y de ser posible, encontrar al responsable de sus muertes si este es el caso, y eliminarlo". Le ordenó serio Zeldris al demonio postrado delante de él.

"Entendido, Lord Zeldris. Comenzaré a arreglar todo para irme con mis otros dos compañeros esta misma tarde". Respondió el demonio.

"Excelente. Puedes irte".

Raiser solo asintió, y salió de la sala planeando lo que haría en la misión.

Esa misma tarde, como Raiser había dicho, se marchó a cumplir las órdenes de Zeldris junto a dos demonios más. Zeldris se sentía más tranquilo, seguramente tres demonios de más alto nivel que un albion podrían exterminar lo que sea que estuviese diezmando a los suyos, sin embargo, dos días más tarde esa tranquilidad se esfumó cuando Raiser y los otros dos demonios nunca regresaron.

En ese momento, Zeldris y el resto de los sobrevivientes Diez Mandamientos, estaban reunidos en la sala del trono discutiendo seriamente el caso.

Ninguno se sentía cómodo con la situación nada común, además, ya tenían suficiente con Los Siete Pecados Capitales como para agregar un o o más enemigos a su lista. Finalmente, tras un par de horas aportando ideas de que hacer ante la situación, quedaron de acuerdo en ir mañana a primera hora ellos mismos a averiguar lo que sucedía, concluyendo así con la reunión.

**NANATSU X INUYASHA NANATSU X INUYASHA NANATSU X INUYASHA NANATSU X INUYASHA NANATSU X INUYASHA NANATSU X INUYASHA NANATSU X INUYASHA NANATSU X INUYASHA**

Los Diez Mandamientos y un pequeño grupo de demonios azules volaban a gran velocidad surcando los primeros mencionados con serias miradas en cada uno de sus rostros el cielo de Britannia. El sol apenas iba levantándose en el horizonte, no obstante, todos ellos solo necesitaban pocas horas de sueño para sentirse en optimas condiciones, con lo cual llevar acabo su misión sin problemas.

A la velocidad que iban, no pasó mucho tiempo para que llegaran al este del país, y poder ver a lo lejos el primer pueblo en el área.

Al llegar a las fronteras del pueblo, Melascula sonrió maliciosamente, escuchando como los humanos que vivían en el lugar, empezaban con su día, sin darse cuenta que pronto serían el desayuno de esa mañana.

La pelirrosa no pudo evitar relamerse los labios, al imaginarse el sabor de esas pobrecillas almas incautas, y sabiéndo que a sus compañeros no les importaría, ella se adelantó preparando unas enormes lanzas de materia oscura, para arrojarlas sobre el pueblo e iniciar con dicha acción, el pánico general en los humanos, pero, dicha acción no fue ejecutada por la mujer demonio, pues cuando estuvo apunto de emitir su ataque, sintió como algo venía hacia ella a una gran velocidad rompiendo su concentración al moverse, esquivando con éxito el ataque, el cual la dejó sin palabras a ella y al resto de sus compañeros, ya que aunque el Mandamiento de la Fe no recibió daño alguno por evadir el proyectil, notando que era una flecha envuelta en una resplandeciente luz rosácea, los demonios azules que volaban detrás de ella no tuvieron tanta suerte y recibieron de lleno el ataque, que los eliminó a todos en cuestión de segundos, shoqueándolos a todos.

Como uno, todos los demonios giraron sus cabezas al escuchar leves pasos sobre la hierva húmeda por el rocío de la mañana viniendo en su dirección, solo para encontrarse con la visión de una mujer muy hermosa de largos cabellos negros y brillantes ojos azules, que los observaba fríamente, vestida con unos extraños ropajes (ropa de sacerdotisa) y sujetando entre sus elegantes manos un majestuoso arco con otra flecha que irradiaba una enorme energía sagrada ya lista, apuntando justamente en su dirección.

"Creo... que acabamos de encontrar a quien ha estado diezmando nuestras fuerzas..." Dijo Melascula fríamente, saliendo del shock, sin apartar su mirada de la mujer recibiendo asentimientos del resto de sus compañeros quienes compartían su misma expresión estoica.

**NANATSU X INUYASHA NANATSU X INUYASHA NANATSU X INUYASHA NANATSU X INUYASHA NANATSU X INUYASHA NANATSU X INUYASHA**

**Fin del Prólogo.**


	2. Capítulo 1: La Hermosa Sacerdotisa Kagome

**Disclaimer:** no soy dueña de los personajes deNanatsu ni del anime y manga. Estos son propiedad de su increíble creador Nakaba Suzuki. Tampoco soy dueña de el Manga y Anime de Inuyasha, son propiedad de su creadora Rumiko Takahashi.

**NANATSU X INUYASHA NANATSU X INUYASHA NANATSU X INUYASHA NANATSU X INUYASHA NANATSU X INUYASHA NANATSU X INUYASHA**

Capítulo 1: La Hermosa sacerdotisa Kagome.

**NANATSU X INUYASHA NANATSU X INUYASHA NANATSU X INUYASHA NANATSU X INUYASHA NANATSU X INUYASHA NANATSU X INUYASHA**

Ambas partes no apartaban la mirada la una de la otra. Los Mandamientos se preguntaban serios quién era la mujer delante de ellos. La hermosa ojiazul por su lado, ya tenía preparada otra de sus flechas sagradas, en caso de que el grupo de demonios fuese a atacar repentinamente.

"Ustedes deben ser los llamados Diez Mandamientos, de los que tanto he escuchado ¿no es así?" Dijo la mujer rompiendo el pesado silencio.

"Así es, humana". Dijo Melascula fríamente. "Ahora responde, ¡quién diablos eres tú!" Siseó muy enojada.

"Mi nombre es Kagome. Soy una sacerdotisa y me pidieron proteger estas tierras y a la gente que vive en ellas". Dijo la ojiazul con voz seria. "Por lo tanto, no puedo permitir que dañen a ninguna de estas personas".

Melascula profirió una risa burlona. "¿Ah sí?, eso ya lo veremos".

Seguidamente, la pelirrosa creó una lanza de materia oscura, y la arrojó con fuerza contra Kagome. Sin embargo, esta nunca golpeó a su objetivo, pues fue neutralizada por la flecha sagrada de la mujer que desvaneció por completo la energía demoníaca, pero esto no detuvo a Melascula la cual continuó atacando a la ojiazul.

Distraída al defenderse de los ataques de la demonio, Kagome no se percató de la presencia de Estarossa el cual se movió a una gran velocidad apareciendo repentinamente tras la joven, para ser sujetada con fuerza por el Mandamiento del Amor restringiendo así a la chica de todo movimiento.

El peliplata tenía su mano derecha alrededor de su cuello y su brazo izquierdo rodeaba su pequeña cintura apresando a la vez, ambos brazos de Kagome, de igual modo, cuerdas hechas de materia oscura ataban sus piernas quedando ésta complétamente inmóvil.

El resto de los Mandamientos sonrieron sintiéndose ya victoriosos. Solo bastaría con que Estarossa aplicara la suficiente fuerza en el cuello de la mujer para romperlo y que ésta dejase de ser una molestia menos de la cual preocuparse. Desafortunadamente para ellos, no conocían a Kagome Higurashi y que ésta no era en lo absoluto, el tipo de persona que se dejase amedrentar ante el peligro.

"Realmente, es lamentable el tener que asesinar a una mujer tan hermosa y poderosa como tú". Dijo Estarossa mirando con leve interés a la delicada mujer la cual con mucho esfuerzo le devolvía la mirada con furia fría.

Kagome luchaba por liberarse del fuerte agarre de Estarossa, sin embargo, por más que intentaba, su fuerza física no era suficiente para competir contra la fuerza ejercida por un demonio del nivel del peliplata.

"Bueno, ahora que esa fastidiosa mujer ya no es un problema, podemos disfrutar de las deliciosas almas de los insignificantes humanos que habitan este pueblo". Dijo Melascula maliciosamente recibiendo asentimientos de el resto de los Mandamientos los cuales sonreían burlándose de la desesperada situación de Kagome.

"Y por causarnos tantos problemas, como castigo antes de morir, dejaremos que veas como asesinamos a estas personas una por una delante de ti. ¿Y sabes que será lo más divertido?" Le dijo la pelirrosa burlona a la furiosa ojiazul. "Tu mirada de desesperación al no poder hacer nada para detenernos".

Riendo cruelmente, Melascula hizo aparecer sus alas de materia oscura, y emprendió el vuelo hacia dicho lugar, pero antes de que pudiese adentrarse en el, la mujer se estrelló contra una poderosa barrera de energía sagrada, echo que le sacó una sonrisa satisfecha a Kagome.

"¡AAAAHHHH!" Gritó en dolorosa agonía Melascula, a la vez que era expulsada con fuerza en dirección contraria al pueblo, directamente hacia un gran árbol quedando semiconsciente a causa de las graves heridas causadas por la poderosa barrera.

Aprovechando que los demás Mandamientos se encontraban paralizados por la conmoción provocada tras lo ocurrido a su compañera, Kagome repentinamente liberó una enorme cantidad de energía espiritual que golpeó con fuerza abrumadora a todos los Mandamientos, sobretodo a Estarossa el cual se encontraba mucho más cerca de la ojiazul hiriéndolo horriblemente.

Zeldris sentía un terrible dolor recorrer todo su cuerpo. Con mucho esfuerzo, lentamente se fue poniendo de pie soportando el inmenso dolor. Con una mueca de enojo, comenzó a inspeccionarcon detalle la extensión de sus heridas las cuales abarcaban gran parte de su cuerpo, que dado lo graves que eran, tardarían un poco en sanar en su totalidad. El Mandamiento luego berificó el estado de sus demás compañeros, y vio que Monspeet había protegido a Derieri de la mayor parte del ataque, quedando éste cubierto de terribles quemaduras que abarcaban toda su espalda, por otro lado, Derieri estaba en su mayor parte ilesa gracias al sacrificio de Monspeet, aunque ésta aún había recibido una que otra leción en los brazos y las piernas. Con Gloxinia y Drole las cosas no estaban mejor, ambos se hallaban semiconscientes en el duro suelo sangrando e intentando con mucho esfuerzo tratar de ponerse de pie igual que él. Melascula, ahora se encontraba inconsciente en el mismo lugar con el cuerpo cubierto de cortes y quemaduras, en cuanto Estarossa, se encontraba inconsciente y sangrando profundamente con grotescas heridas de pie a cabeza, y su ropa casi hecha trizas.

"¡MALDITA!" Gritó Derieri enfurecida a causa de lo que le sucedió a Monspeet y cegada por la ira, se abalanzó imprudentemente hacia la joven sacerdotisa la cual estaba de pie, con una mirada impasible observándolos fijamente con otra flecha ya lista en su arco.

"¡NO, ESPERA DERIERI!" Llamó Zeldris a la pelinaranja en un intento de detenerla, pero ya era demaciado tarde, ya que Kagome disparó la flecha, la cual el Mandamiento de la Pureza logró esquivar por poco, sin embargo, lo que no pudo evadir fue el pergamino sagrado que instantáneamente se adhirió a su cuerpo, dejándola paralizada, cayendo ésta sin ceremonias al suelo.

Ya van cuatro, faltan tres. Pensó Kagome cuando en eso, tuvo que correr para escapar de varias enredaderas espinosas convocadas por Gloxinia, quien usando la forma 7 de su lanza espiritual, logró sanar sus heridas y las de Drole y estaba en el proceso de curar a Zeldris.

Cansada de correr, Kagome creó una esfera de energía sagrada a su alrededor, deteniendo con éxito los ataques de las enredaderas, no obstante, Zeldris y Drole ya estaban listos para pelear contra ella, y comenzaron a lanzarle esferas de materia oscura para romper su escudo, lo que estaba funcionando, ya que empezaban a aparecer grietas en este. Por su parte, Gloxinia continuaba curando a los otros Mandamientos, y cuando se preparaba para usar su poder de curación con Estarossa, se detuvo con los ojos bien abiertos al sentir que hacia donde estaban ellos venía un ser con un enorme poder. El pelirrojo volteó a ver a Drole y a Zeldris quienes también se habían quedado quietos como estatuas viendo hacia la dirección de donde provenía la monstruosa presencia demoníaca, la cual de acuerdo a la tremenda velocidad que iba, llegaría en cuestión de segundos.

La mujer llamada Kagome llamó la atención de los tres demonios y del resto que debilitados lentamente iban saliendo de la inconsciencia, cuando sonrió con alivio.

"Ya era hora de que apareciera, Lord Sesshomaru". Dijo ésta sin perder su sonrisa.

Gloxinia se apresuró a curar a Estarossa. Sus instintos le decían a gritos que debían irse ya, que este nuevo enemigo era extremadamente peligroso, y no era el único , pues los demás también sentían lo mismo.

De pronto, justo a un par de metros frente a ellos, se materializó una brillante esfera de luz y cuando esta desapareció, dejó ver a un hombre muy alto de largo cabello plateado, de apariencia sobrenaturalmente atractiva, ojos color dorado, y tes blanca. En su rostro a cada lado de sus mejillas tenía dos franjas moradas y una luna igual morada en la frente.

Él llevaba un extraño ropaje blanco el cual tenía varios bordados de color rojo, así mismo, también tenía muchos hexágonos dibujados, y en los mismos se apreciaba lo que parecía ser una flor en el centro, sobre el cual llevaba una armadura de acero con púas. También tenía una especie de cinto de color amarillo en la que parecía portar dos espadas y en el hombro derecho llevaba una especie de estola blanca.

“De nuevo en problemas, no se te puede dejar ni un minuto sola, ¿cierto sacerdotisa?” Dijo Sesshomaru con su característico tono serio mirando a Kagome.

“Hola a ti también, Sesshomaru”. Dijo la joven mujer rodando los ojos irritada por el comentario del Lord de la Casa de la Luna.

Centrándose en los demonios delante de él, sin perder el tiempo, Sesshomaru atacó con Bakusaiga al Mandamiento más cercano, el cual fue Melascula, cortándole el brazo a la mujer la cual intentó evadir el ataque. Para el horror de ésta y de los demás Mandamientos, el corte comenzó a extenderse por todo su cuerpo hasta hacerla pedazos matándola en cuestión de minutos.

Acabó con Melascula sin esfuerzo, pensó Zeldris mirando a Sesshomaru con aprensión.

Este maldito es muy fuerte, tenemos que escapar o seremos eliminados. Mierda, para colmo, la pelea con esa mujer nos dejó bastante debilitados al casi utilizar toda nuestra energía demoníaca para escudarnos de la explosión de energía sagrada que lanzó y aún así nos lastimó gravemente. Pensaba Estarossa mirando tenso de Sesshomaru a Kagome deteniéndose su mirada sin poder evitarlo, unos segundos más en la hermosa joven.

"¡Zeldris, tenemos que escapar ahora!" Dijo Derieri con evidente pánico agradeciendo para sus adentros el ya estar libre de los efectos paralizantes del pergamino que le colocó Kagome.

Zeldris le iba a responder a la pelinaranja, cuando en eso Sesshomaru nuevamente desenvainó a Bakusaiga y en un rápido movimiento, atacó a los restantes seis Mandamientos con la espada expulsando una poderosa onda de energía de luz verde.

Tras el increíble ataque, se levantó una gran columna de polvo y escombros. Cuando esta se fue despejando poco a poco, mostró que ya no había nadie en ese lugar.

"Hmm, lograron escapar antes de que los golpeara el ataque". Dijo el peliplata fríamente enfundando nuevamente la espada.

"Es muy posible que ellos regresen". Dijo Kagome seria.

"Si son tan estúpidos para hacerlo, se encontrarán con su muerte". Dijo el poderoso daiyoukai comenzando a marcharse del lugar.

Asintiendo de acuerdo con Sesshomaru, Kagome imitó la acción del hombre caminando hacia el pueblo deteniéndose solo unos segundos para mirar con curiosidad por última vez hacia la dirección en la que sentía a los seis demonios alejándose velozmente.

**NANATSU X INUYASHA NANATSU X INUYASHA NANATSU X INUYASHA NANATSU X INUYASHA NANATSU X INUYASHA NANATSU X INUYASHA NANATSU X INUYASHA NANATSU X INUYASHA**

Todos los Mandamientos volaban en silencio tras su humillante derrota y posterior vergonzosa huida para no ser asesinados por el poderoso demonio que apareció repentinamente interrumpiendo su pelea con Kagome.

De vuelta al reino de Camelot, tres de los seis Mandamientos, se sentían más furiosos y frustrados que el resto de los otros tres demonios, y la razón de tan negativos estados de ánimo en sus personas sorprendentemente no era su derrota a manos del demonio peliplata, si no el recuerdo de nada más y nada menos que la hermosa Sacerdotisa que casi los había aniquilado a las fronteras de ese pueblo de humanos.

Por más que intentaban, ninguno de ellos podía sacarse ese par de hermosos ojos azules de la mente. Su encantadora mirada expresaba tanta ferocidad y determinación al momento de luchar para defender a las personas bajo su protección. Ella era fuerte y lo había demostrado al momento de pelear contra todos ellos sin titubear, y mantenerse al día perfectamente. No había ninguna duda para ellos, si ella hubiese sido otra simple humana más, hubiese temblado aterrorizada ante su gran poder juntos, pero ella, ni siquiera parpadeó ante sus poderosas presencias. Eso por sí solo, era fascinante, y su energía sagrada no era como alguna otra contra la que se hubiesen enfrentado antes. Sus propios instintos de demonio les decían que era muy peligrosa, que se mantuvieran alejados de ella, pero a la vez, los atraía como el dulce canto de una sirena.

Aquella mujer había despertado un fuerte deseo en ellos. Querían poseerla en todos los sentidos de la palabra, cosa que no sería nada fácil y más con ese demonio de gran poder a su lado. Era oficial, estaban irremediablemente jodidos. Fue el irritante pensamiento de Estarossa, Zeldris y Gloxinia.

**NANATSU X INUYASHA NANATSU X INUYASHA NANATSU X INUYASHA NANATSU X INUYASHA NANATSU X INUYASHA NANATSU X INUYASHA**

**Fin del Capítulo.**


	3. Capítulo 2: Viejas Memorias

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El harem de Kagome estará conformado por Zeldris, Estarossa, Gloxinia, Meliodas, Ban y King.

**Título:** Una Doncella Misteriosa.

 **Emparejamiento:** Kagome x Harem Inverso.

 **Género:** Romance / Angustia / Familia / Humor.

 **Historia Crossover:** Inuyasha and Nanatsu no Taizai.

**Resumen.**

UA: Por más que intentaban, ninguno de ellos podía sacarse ese par de hermosos ojos azules de la mente. Era oficial, estaban irremediablemente jodidos.

**Disclaimer:** no soy dueña de los personajes deNanatsu ni del anime y manga. Estos son propiedad de su increíble creador Nakaba Suzuki. Tampoco soy dueña de el Manga y Anime de Inuyasha, son propiedad de su creadora Rumiko Takahashi.

**NANATSU X INUYASHA NANATSU X INUYASHA NANATSU X INUYASHA NANATSU X INUYASHA NANATSU X INUYASHA NANATSU X INUYASHA**

Capítulo 2: Viejas Memorias.

**NANATSU X INUYASHA NANATSU X INUYASHA NANATSU X INUYASHA NANATSU X INUYASHA NANATSU X INUYASHA NANATSU X INUYASHA**

Kagome caminaba tranquilamente por el pequeño pueblo que estuvo bajo grave amenaza por los Diez Mandamientos. La hermosa sacerdotisa observaba con una suave sonrisa a los pequeños niños jugando alegremente con sus padres a un par de metros de distancia, supervisándolos. Ella se sentía bastante aliviada que su encuentro con esos poderosos demonios no pasara a más y que ellos no alcanzasen a dañar a nadie gracias a la intervención de Sesshomaru.

El poderoso demonio se había tomado de forma muy personal el ataque a estas tierras y a su gente, ya que las había reclamado como suyas, y los humanos que vivían aquí, lo habían aceptado como su señor, al ver de primera mano lo implacable que podía llegar a ser el Daiyokai con sus enemigos, siendo claro ejemplo de esto su corta batalla contra los tres demonios que habían querido atacar esta zona unos días antes de la llegada de los Mandamientos. Su repentina aparición, como decían varios de los aldeanos, había sido una gran bendición dados los tiempos oscuros que enfrentaba el país con el resurgir del Clan Demonio.

En las primeras semanas de su involuntaria llegada a este mundo algo similar a la época feudal, habían sido tratados con mucha desconfianza y cautela por las personas de por aquí, al enterarse éstos que Sesshomaru y compañía eran demonios, con la única excepción siendo ella, pero eso fue cambiando lentamente cuando los habitantes notaron el desinterés que éstos mostraban de atacarlos, o de interactuar con ellos, puesto que la mayor parte del tiempo éstos se la pasaban rondando los bosques por su cuenta, entrenando, intentando averiguar como regresar a la Época Feudal, entre otras cosas.

Solamente ella, hasta ese momento, había tenido más interacción con las personas de esa zona, al visitar de vez en cuando el pueblo solo por curiosidad. En una ocasión, un pobre agricultor había tenido un grave accidente en el que se había herido la pierna izquierda, y sus compañeros buscaban urgéntemente un médico, ya que el hombre estaba sangrando demasiado y la herida era bastante profunda. Ella, sin dudar y sin importarle las temerosas miradas que estaba recibiendo, caminó hasta llegar a donde se encontraba el agricultor tendido con una terrible mueca de dolor, y examinó la herida, ya pensando en como iba a tratarla.

Era un profundo corte que casi le abarcaba toda la pierna desde la rodilla hasta el pie. Levemente podía ver el hueso, debajo de toda esa sangre.

Con voz seria, le pidió a una de las mujeres presentes en el lugar, que le trajera un balde con agua y unos paños limpios. Ésta rápidamente obedeció, y en menos de un minuto, la misma mujer le entregaba con manos algo temblorosas el agua y los paños. Ella los tomó con calma, y suavemente comenzó a limpiar el corte bajo los gruñidos de dolor del hombre que ante su pedido, intentaba quedarse lo más quieto posible.

Al dejar limpia la herida, y colocar los trapos ensangrentados a un lado, procedió a poner sus manos sobre el corte, y con sus poderes curativos, fue sanando la herida. Ella no le prestó mucha atención a los jadeos y murmullos de asombro que habían a su alrededor, provinientes de los aldeanos presentes, solamente se centró en la tarea en cuestión. Finalmente se puso de pie satisfecha, al ver como el profundo corte se curaba por completo, quedándo únicamente una poco visible cicatriz.

El hombre le agradeció profusamente, ya que con tal herida, él no habría podido ir a trabajar y su familia hubiese pasado hambre, puesto que dependían de su trabajo para subsistir. Ella le dijo amablemente que no era nada y que tampoco le debía nada cuando el hombre le dijo que le pagaría por haberlo sanado, y tranquilamente ella se había alejado hacia el bosque en el que vivía con su familia, después de despedirse alegremente del agricultor, su esposa e hijos.

Desde ese momento, la gente de ese pueblo y de los demás pueblos cercanos, acudían a ella cuando se presentaba alguna grave emergencia médica, quedando éstos últimos más y más maravillados por sus asombrosos poderes curativos. Con paciencia, ella les había explicado que era una sacerdotisa y que sus poderes tenían la capacidad de erradicar el mal y curar y proteger a las personas. Estas buenas acciones de parte de ella, y de sus demás compañeros demonios que aniquilaban cualquier amenaza en el lugar, haciendo más segura esa región del país, habían logrado que los habitantes de aquella zona, aceptaran gustosamente su estadía, viéndolos como una especie de guardianes.

Kagome tarareó aún pensativa. Tantas cosas habían cambiado en tan poco tiempo en sus vidas, y todo a causa del Pozo Devorador de Huesos que los había traído a este mundo sin aparente razón alguna, alejándolos de todos sus amigos y conocidos de la Época Feudal.

Ella sinceramente tenía la idea de que éste había dejado de funcionar, luego de enviarla por última vez a sus dieciocho años en el pasado. Desde entonces había estado viviendo en la aldea de la anciana Kaede, dedicando todo su tiempo a entrenarse más para ser una gran sacerdotisa, perfeccionando su tiro con arco, a manejar con más facilidad y con mejor control su poder espiritual, aprendiendo a crear poderosas barreras, estudiando las plantas curativas y como tratar heridas y enfermedades, y muchas cosas más.

Tristemente, su relación con Inuyasha no había ido tan bien como su entrenamiento de sacerdotisa, puesto que solamente habían durado un par de años viviendo como pareja y debido a la gran cantidad de discusiones que ambos tenían por una u otra cosa, siendo el mayor problema entre ellos, el constante recuerdo de la difunta Kikio, finalmente los dos decidieron darse un tiempo para reflexionar mejor las cosas y lo que realmente querían para si mismos.

Por llamado de Sesshomaru, Inuyasha se había marchado a regañadientes al palacio de occidente en donde ella supo por medio de Rin, que su ex-pareja estaba siendo instruido en como ser un respetable señor, al igual que Sesshomaru y el padre de ambos Inuyoukai. En una corta visita de parte de Inuyasha, ambos habían hablado seriamente y concluyeron el quedar en buenos términos, y con el transcurso del tiempo terminaron volviéndose mejores amigos, manteniendo contacto a través de cartas.

Ella se había sentido muy feliz por Inuyasha, ya que al fin estaba siendo reconocido por Sesshomaru como el segundo señor de occidente e hijo del poderoso Inutaisho. Estaba segura que Inuyasha, aunque no lo demostrara abiertamente, se sentía feliz y orgulloso consigo mismo, de haber logrado tal hazaña. Meses más tarde, también se enteró que su ahora mejor amigo había conseguido a su compañera. Una hermosa y gentil Inuyoukai de nombre Yume con la cual planeaba formar su propia familia.

Los años continuaron pasando y Sango y Miroku habían tenido cinco niños hermosos a los que ella vio crecer hasta que estos se convirtieron en maravillosos adultos que uno a uno fueron formando sus propias familias. Shippo Igual había crecido con los años, hasta parecer un niño de nueve años de edad en ese tiempo, cuya habilidad usando su magia de zorro se había vuelto bastante buena. Él siempre que llegaba de visita a la aldea, le mostraba orgulloso todo lo que iba aprendiendo en la Academia para Zorros Mágicos y ella no pudo evitar que en algunas ocasiones se le escapara una que otra lágrima al ver a su pequeño hijo volviéndose un poderoso demonio zorro. Inuyasha y Yume también le dieron la bienvenida a tres pequeñas adiciones a su familia los cuales acaparaban toda la atención de sus amados padres. Koga y Ayame estaban igual que los otros dos matrimonios, con sus propios cachorros y gobernando con mano de hierro las tierras del norte. Hasta Kohaku y Rin se habían casado con el permiso de Sesshomaru y el feliz matrimonio cuidaba amorosamente de su pequeña bebita.

De vez en cuando, ella se había sentido bastante sola al ver como todos sus amigos habían hecho sus propias familias y al no tener a Shippo mucho tiempo con ella, a causa de su entrenamiento en la Academia. Pero eso cambió cuando un día tuvo que adoptar a un pequeño bebé zorro blanco, al haber sido asesinada su madre por un grupo de ogros.

Le había costado trabajo eliminarlos a la vez que cuidaba del pequeño kit, pero finalmente lo logró, y juró frente a la tumba de la madre del zorrito cuidar bien de él, y que lo criaría con mucho amor como si éste fuese su propio hijo. Shippo había estado encantado de tener un nuevo hermanito, y decía constantemente muy entusiasmado, que le enseñaría todo lo que estaba aprendiendo en la academia.

En todo ese tiempo, nada realmente interesante ocurrió,no obstante algo que sí despertó la curiosidad y preocupación de todos, hasta de ella misma, fue que pese a que ya habían transcurrido más de cuarenta años, su apariencia continuaba siendo la misma de cuando llegó por última vez a la Época Feudal. Nadie comprendía el por qué del extraño fenómeno, ni el mismísimo Sesshomaru, sin embargo, ella empezó a tener el horrible presentimiento, de que la perla de Shikon tenía algo que ver en ello, mas no tenía como comprobarlo, pues supuestamente dicha joya había desaparecido luego de que realizó el deseo en el que pidió que esta dejase de existir para siempre.

Con tristeza, no tuvo otra opción más que ver junto a sus compañeros demonios y medio demonios, como uno por uno, sus amigos y conocidos humanos pasaban de esta vida al siguiente plano existencial, siendo su pequeño Shiro y Shippo sus únicos consuelos ante tanta soledad. Inesperadamente, un par de meses después, Shiori se unió a ellos, al no tener a nadie más tras perder a su madre años atrás, y ellos le habían dado la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos a la dulce Hanyo en su pequeña familia.

Cien años más se fueron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos,en los que las cosas iban bien para todos ellos, pero una noche en la que Sesshomaru estaba terminando de entrenar a Shippo y a Shiori bajo la atenta mirada de Shiro y de ella, a la distancia, justo en donde se hallaba el Pozo Devorador de Huesos, extrañas luces de color azul comenzaron a salir de este iluminando levemente el cielo estrellado.

Con aprensión, todos fueron a ver que es lo que estaba ocurriendo con el pozo, y ya estando ahí, lo examinaron a la distancia, no logrando notar nada fuera de lo común, exceptuando claro, las extrañas luces que continuaban saliendo del interior de este. Sin previo aviso, estas dejaron de salir, y seguidamente, una poderosa ventisca empezó a arrastrarlos a todos hacia el pozo.

Todos lucharon ferozmente por liberarse, pero sin éxito, pues al final, fueron tragados por el pozo el cual los transportó al mundo en el que vivían actualmente.

Por un momento, tuvieron la esperanza de poder regresar a su mundo, cuando Shippo arrojó una pelota de goma que usaba para jugar con Shiro, y esta desapareció en el fondo del pozo, sin embargo, toda esperanza murió cuando ella entró al pozo y nada pasó. Al parecer, solo podían enviar cosas por medio de éste y viceversa.

Frustrados, no habían tenido más remedio que pedirles a Inuyasha y a Jakken que les enviaran provisiones, con el primero teniendo que quedarse a cargo de las tierras occidentales en lo que ellos averiguaban la forma de volver a su mundo.

Kagome suspiró observando el bello paisaje delante suyo. Realmente deseaba volver a su mundo, pero no quería dejar a estas personas a merced de los demonios que rondaban Britannia. Maldecía su corazón sangrante, pero no podía evitar desear mantenerlos a salvo a todos.

"¿Mamá?" La llamó Shippo quien ya se veía como un atractivo joven de dieciséis años (aunque en realidad tenía casi los docientos) y cuyo buen aspecto hacía suspirar a más de una joven aldeana.

"¿Qué sucede, Shippo?" Le preguntó la ojiazul.

"Shiori me pidió que te avisara que ya está listo el almuerzo". Le dijo el pelirrojo.

"¡Muy bien!" Respondió Kagome alegremente. "Pues vamos, Shippo".

"Claro, mamá". Dijo éste con una sonrisa emprendiendo el camino junto a la azabache en dirección a su pequeño palacio en el bosque.

**NANATSU X INUYASHA NANATSU X INUYASHA NANATSU X INUYASHA NANATSU X INUYASHA NANATSU X INUYASHA NANATSU X INUYASHA NANATSU X INUYASHA NANATSU X INUYASHA**

**Dos días después, en una peculiar taberna llamada el Sombrero de Jabalí, sus habitantes ordenaban el lugar, dado que abrirían esa noche, y querían terminar antes de que llegase el tiempo indicado.**

**"Hola, Merlin". Saludó Meliodas a la maga quien apareció repentinamente en medio de la taberna.**

**Los demás Pecados imitaron la acción de su capitán e igual saludaron a la ambarina sin detenerse en sus labores.**

**"Hola". Los saludó ésta con una pequeña sonrisa. "Bien, necesito que paren todo lo que estén haciendo y que me escuchen detenidamente". Dijo la mujer, cambiando su semblante a uno más serio llamando con éxito la atención de todos sus compañeros pecados, Hawk y de Elizabeth.**

**"¿Sucedió algo malo, Merlin ?" Preguntó Diane preocupada.**

**"Bueno, eso depende de como se vea, Diane". Le dijo ésta a la gigante. "Melascula de la Fe a sido asesinada".**

**"¡¿QUÉ?!" Fue la exclamación general de sorpresa ante la noticia.**

**"Así como escucharon. También me enteré que fue a manos de un poderoso demonio que vive en la región este de Britannia. Este demonio, junto a una mujer con poderes sagrados lucharon contra los restantes Diez Mandamientos logrando acabar con la vida de Melascula con gran facilidad. Además, cave decir que éstos últimos estuvieron apunto de sufrir el mismo destino que su compañera Mandamiento por estos dos individuos. Si los seis Mandamientos no se hubiesen escapado, bastante malheridos, he de agregar, seguramente ya no seguirían con vida".**

**El silencio atónito que se cernió sobre los presentes, se rompió de forma abrupta, cuando Meliodas le dio la orden a la madre de Hawk que los llevara al este de Britannia. El Pecado de la Ira tenía curiosidad por estos extraños que fueron capaces de humillar de tal manera a los guerreros de élite de su clan, y asesinar sin problemas a uno de ellos. Deseaba conocerlos personalmente y ver que intenciones tenían con respecto a la guerra santa.**

**NANATSU X INUYASHA NANATSU X INUYASHA NANATSU X INUYASHA NANATSU X INUYASHA NANATSU X INUYASHA NANATSU X INUYASHA**

**Fin del Capítulo.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos mis lectores. Saben, pienso que si Sesshomaru estuviese en el mundo de NNT sus niveles de poder serían estos.  
> Niveles de Poder de Sesshomaru.  
> En su estado base.  
> 90, 000  
> Cuando está usando un poco de su poder para pelear.  
> 140, 000  
> Cuando está usando todo su poder en su forma humana.  
> 200, 000  
> Cuando toma la forma de Yako.  
> 250, 000  
> Y su poder límite sería de:  
> 300, 000  
> Tomo en cuenta que Sesshomaru era uno de los demonios más poderosos en existencia (posiblemente el más poderoso sin contar a su padre) y en el anime así como en el manga, nunca usó todo su poder. Le agradezco mucho a las lectoras que me ayudaron en esto.


End file.
